


oh, ms. believer

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Intervention, Strangers, Suicide, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's christmas, and tyler wants out, but this blue haired stranger won't shut up and it's kind of getting in the way of his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, ms. believer

**Author's Note:**

> ok tw for suicide even though (spoiler alert) he doesn't succeed. sorry this is the second one I've written in 24 hours with suicide in it, but at least it has a happier ending than the last one (sorry)

numb.  
that's how tyler feels as he stares out over the murky water 50 feet below him.  
it's a relatively calm day. it's christmas, in fact. most people are home, out of the snow, with family and friends, laughing and eating dinner and having a great time.  
and tyler feels numb.  
it's not just the frigid air biting at his bare arms. it's more of an inside feeling. the type that no matter how much you laugh or talk or eat, it never goes away.  
and tyler was tired of it.  
he thought it over one last time, just to see if he'd change his mind.  
he had left the notes in his laptop, he'd spent the entire day typing them out before tonight when he left his apartment and came here.  
he'd sat in bed for three hours and run over the scenario in his head over and over and over again.  
and now he was ready.  
he hooked a shaking leg over the edge of the barrier between the concrete snow-covered bridge and the wide open river that whispered soothingly to his frayed nerves.  
it was calling him, and this was his answer.  
he took a deep breath and refused to cry as he shifted his weight forward, stomach plunging as his foot slipped and he was left with his two arms and a leg hooking him onto the bridge.  
this was it. he could let go.  
let go.  
"NO!!"  
tyler felt rough hands grabbing his forearms and dragging him over the side of the bridge, back onto the cold icy sidewalk as well as reality.  
he let himself cry as a stranger sat down beside him and panted heavily.  
"hey, hey, do you wanna talk? talk to me, what happened? why were you- there's... there's no need to..."  
the stranger stopped rambling and sighed.  
tyler didn't say a word, he simply closed his throat up so he'd stop crying, shivering and clinging his legs to his chest.  
"ok, that's ok. you don't have to talk. um, I'm josh. I live down the road there, you see that house? with the blue lights? yeah. that's mine. my best friend debby's over there right now. she's been my best friend for like, three years now. I tell her everything."   
tyler wonders why this stranger is rambling about these nonsensical things, but he lets him go on. it's not that he really cares, he just wants to know where this is going. maybe if he listens, the guy will leave and let him die already.  
"yeah, so, my family's all in ohio, which kinda sucks, but I facetimed them today. my dad was in the army for four years, he got back for christmas, I don't get to see him but he was with the whole family. anyways, this morning I got a coffee, I tried starbucks for the first time, and holy crap, it was expensive. I was like, what? seven bucks for a coffee?! but it was pretty good though."  
tyler couldn't make out the stranger in the dim light of the moon overhead so he squinted and attempted to see him.  
he was a bit thin, and he had crazy bright blue hair. that's all tyler could tell.  
"so. I wanna tell you stuff I like. I like the beach, I mean, not this time of year but, like, summer and stuff. and I love the drums. my favorite band is death cab for cutie. I like kittens, oh my god, those things are adorable-"  
"why are you telling me all this?" tyler asks, not noticing the faint trace of a grin on his own face.   
"because it distracted you. and you're smiling."  
oh.  
tyler shifted uncomfortably, listening to the water churning below them. he could be down there if josh hadn't shown up and stopped him. he's not quite sure if that's a good or bad thing yet.  
he's leaning towards bad. he doesn't care what this stranger has to say, it's ridiculous that he's alive right now, he should be dead.  
"so, uh, where do you live? can I get you a ride home? or, yknow, you can just spend the night with me and debby. we have room." josh stood and offered tyler a hand.  
tyler eyed him for a second, debating on whether he should just make a run for it or go along with josh.  
eventually, he placed his hand in this stranger's and pulled himself off the icy ground. he suddenly remembered he was in a t-shirt and jeans when he shivered again, this time much more forcefully.  
"c'mon, debby makes really great cookies, and we have some hot chocolate too, you'll be okay, I promise. take a deep breath. it'll be okay." josh assures him.  
and something in tyler says that believing josh isn't such an awful idea.


End file.
